


Complete Honesty

by thecat_13145



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Internalized Homophobia, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised Skye Complete Honesty. May is interested to see if this applies to all areas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for avengerskink prompt "Ward really cares for May and enjoys and appreciates everything about her. But Lorelai was right that there's someone that Ward loves even more.
> 
> May assumes that it's Skye. Actually, Ward is completely in love with Coulson. " it was a prompt from ages ago, I had something more in line with what the prompter wanted worked out and then this came along... I hope people like it

“Complete honesty.” May repeated. “Every word I tell you will be the truth.”

Ward glanced up at her. “That’s what I promised. To Skye and to myself”

“Does that include about Coulson?”

Ward’s face twisted into an expression of confusion, but May could see the fear behind his eyes. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That you’re in love with him.”

She wasn’t sure when she’d first started to suspect it. After Lorelai certainly. Then when his interest in Skye had suddenly changed from purely fraternal... 

She had being around military and intelligence types her whole life. SHIELD might be free of don’t ask, don’t tell, but her parents’ organisations hadn’t. She had match hundreds, possibly even thousands of men force themselves into relationships with women, burying feelings for men deep inside.

But confirmation of her theory had only come a few months ago. After Ward’s third or fourth effort at running though the wall. Coulson had come down with her, seen Ward lying there, flesh smoking and grabbed the other man by the shoulder, forcing the semi-conscious man to look into his eyes, and telling him firmly.

“You don’t die. You don’t die until you’ve told Skye and me the truth. Do you hear me soldier?”

When Ward had come around, he wasn’t alright, but he was alive, more than he’d being since before the staff of rage. And while it would be a long time before paper or metal was allowed back in the cell, Ward wasn’t actively seeking death. 

At the moment, she, like everyone else, was grateful for what she could get. 

As Ward snorted and began to walk away from her towards the furthest corner of the cell, she continued “You said you accepted what you’d done and who you are. Or was that another lie?”

Ward glanced around the cell.

“Coulson can’t hear us.” She’d managed to persuade Agent Koenig that her chats with Ward should be off the record. She wasn’t stupid enough to think the new SHIELD director didn’t know about them, but he wouldn’t know what was actually said.

Ward flashed her one of his trade mark grins. It was fragile and forced, but after months without, it was still good.

“Can I say I’m working on that?”

“Most would say an admission of bisexuality is less serious than shooting Fitz.”

“Depends on who you ask.” Ward dropped his head, avoiding her eyes.

“Coulson already knows.” She paused and added. “Or least, he knows about you and Garret.”

“That was different!” Ward’s voice echoed around the cell. He paused and looked at May shrewdly. “You’re taking this remarkable well. Most girls-Women find out their boyfriend plays for both teams…” He shook his head. 

May’s face creased. “We were never like that.”

Ward put his head on one side. “No. I suppose we weren’t.” He sounded mildly surprised. “I mean, I was supposed to be neutralising the Calvary…”

“And you thought sleeping with me was the best way to do that.”

Ward shrugged, holding his hands up. “You seduce me.”

“Best way, let the mark believe they’re in control.” She nodded coolly. “But we’re getting away from the point.”

Ward sat down on the mattress that served as a bed, his hands resting on his knees. “Skye would have to actually listen to anything I say before I could tell her anything.”

May nodded, acknowledging the truth of that statement. “And Coulson?”

Ward lifted her head to stare at her. “Coulson’s straight. 100%. Barton confirmed that.” He muttered, sounding bitter. 

“He’s not homophobic.” May said firmly. “He wouldn’t hold it against you.”

As Ward snorted, she added more firmly. “He wouldn’t.”

Ward glanced up at her. “Guess we’ll never know.” He said firmly. “Because you’re not telling him.”  
It’s a statement, not a question. She had broken Ward’s trust once by telling Coulson she was sleeping with him. But this was different. This was something too big for her to tell Coulson or anyone.

At the same time, Skye’s pinched face as she left the interrogation room came into her head. 

“the team will be back soon.” She was heading out of the holding area, when Ward called after her. “You need to be careful with Skye.” As May turned back, he added. “She’s in danger of favouring her left exclusively. Needs to be good with both arms.”

May nodded. Ward sighed.

“I will tell her.” He said, “But she’s got to be ready to listen.”

“O.K.” She stepped out, almost tripping over Coulson.

“You done talking to him?” Before she could answer, Coulson continued. “We need information now. No time for this pussyfooting around.”

May didn’t ask why, but the blood soaking Phil’s shirt gave her an answer. “Go easy on him.”

“Do I want to know?” she shrugged, repressing her anger that Coulson thought she would actually harm a man who had surrendered, who was in custody.

“I just think there’s a chance he’ll tell the truth if you ask nicely.” She walked away before Coulson could ask her what she meant. Skye’s fingers brushed against hers as she passed. “Hey.” She paused turning. “You O.K.?”

May nodded. “Yes. I’m fine.” 

Skye would listen to Ward eventually. After all, there were some things Skye needed to tell him.


End file.
